


The High School Life

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, Orgy, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-29
Updated: 2004-07-08
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A look of the QAF gang would act in high school and don't get the threesome thing confused it just means that i am using three POV's in the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

*Michael*   
Journal Entry #365  
November 1, 2002  
\- Brian and me …or me and Brian? To be or not to be? A question …. No a thought that always come to mind and into this journal often…too often. Today started like any other day, Brian came over and we ate breakfast...together, we walked to school …together , and went to every class that we have...together. Homeroom, math, chemistry, and world history were all the same but gym class was a different story. It’s the first day of the month so Mr. Strange, the gym teacher told us to get into a line so he could weigh us on the scale and in the end it will always leave me depressed because I am like 5 “7” and weigh 155lbs…I feel fat. But Brian says that I don’t look it but I still feel fat… I want to lose some weight and look fantastic, like Brian. He is heavier than me but he’s taller , he is like 6 “2” and I am not, ahah. Anyway that’s not the point to what happened in gym class today. Mr. Strange announced that we are going to do pull ups and that we needed to pair up. One as the spotter while the other does the pull ups and then we switch. Of course Brian and me paired up for the arduous task at hand. I was so fucking excited to spot for Brian that I almost passed out. Pull ups are so hard which brings another question to mind, who the hell could do pull up? Well Brian didn’t have any trouble doing them and he made it look so easy. As the spotter, I had the best view of him as he pulls up, I can see his muscles flex…the sight was breathtaking. It made me tingle all over, especially in my pants, ahah. When it was my turn, Brian helped me by holding me at the waist so I could do at least one pull up before class was over. When he held me, I felt warm all over, got a million butterflies in my stomach , and just happy….so many emotions running througeh me every time he touches me …talks to me…looks at me, its great. But no words could ever describe what I feel for Brian. After school, we went to Joel’s comic book store - I wanted to check if any new comics came in. I know Brian is not as interested in comics as I am but he comes along anyway because he knows that it makes me happy. I try not to stay to long so we could do something that he liked to do and that’s usually PARTY! But I couldn’t go because I got grounded for breaking curfew too many times. Brian changed his mind about going out and said to me that “it wouldn’t be the same without you” which made my heart melt into my shoes. But when we do go out and party, we would drink …together , we dance …together, and after the party we would walk to my house...together. My favorite part of the night is when it ends because Brian would kiss me goodnight and I can not think of a better way to end the night than to get a kiss from Brian Kinney. I know Brian thinks that kisses are not that special but they are ….the kisses mean something , definitely not nothing , especially when he was the one who took my virginity away when I was fourteen and I took his away too…we were so curious about sex so we decided to go for it .. but I wonder why we never have sex after that…but still I like how things are going with me and Brian … I hope that things never change between us.

Till the Next day,  
\- Michael Novotny

“ Lights out!!” Deb shouted from her room.  
“ Okay, Ma!” I shouted back as I put my journal away for the night and went to bed.

*The Next Day*   
“I bet Schmidt is gay.” said Brian who is sitting behind me in homeroom , but it’s a few minutes before homeroom actually begins. Brian has been pointing out all the fags in the school since he blew the gym teacher two years ago, he thinks that he has a radar…opps excuse me, gay-dar.  
“Who?…Ted.” I said but I never really thought that Ted Schmidt the book worm was gay ,he is so unnoticeable.  
“Who else?” said Brian.  
“Uhh…I don’t know.”   
“Listen Mikey, I am sure of it.”  
“How do you know?”  
“Because I bumped into him at the Liberty diner last week.” snapped Brian.  
“And…” knowing the outcome of the story. Brian also told me that the Honeycutt kid was gay but he didn’t have to tell me because as soon as I saw him…I knew. Emmett is one of my friends since the past year when he and his family moved from Mississippi to the Pitts.   
“And he was drooling over every guy that came into eat, including me.” said Brian with a grin on his face.  
“Noo Brian, you didn’t ….did you ?”   
“Did what ?” said Brian knowing exactly what I was hinting at, he just wanted me to say it.  
“Fucked him.” I muttered under my breath so the other classmates couldn’t hear.  
“Oh god no, he’s not even that attractive.” said Brian looking over to a skinny, gangly thing named Ted Schmidt who has his nose in a book by Emily Bronte. “God, he is so gay.” Brian said hastily which makes me laugh.

*The Homeroom bell rang*  
“Please take your seats.” said Ms. Cold to the class, the homeroom teacher. “We have a new student coming in today.”  
“Christ, I hope it’s a hot guy that I can fuck.” whispered Brian, who sits behind me in homeroom.  
“Jeez, Brian. Don’t you ever think without your dick.” I whispered back.  
“ Nope.” said Brian without hesitation which made me laugh.


	2. The High School Life

*Brian*

“ I am please to introduce to the class, Justin Taylor.” said Ms. Cold.  
“Thanks for the introduction but it wasn’t needed.” I said suddenly found myself standing front of Ms. Cold and Justin. “Wanna fuck.” I said facing Justin.  
“Yes.” said Justin as I took him into my arms and threw him onto the teacher’s desk, I really didn’t care if the whole class was staring at us, I just wanted to fuck him now. Then I start taking off his clothes as I kiss his full red lips. I hear him moaning beneath me.  
“Brian…omg Brian.” Justin said.   
“PSST! Brian…” whispered Mikey and suddenly I am back in my seat and realizing that I was fantasying the whole thing. “So what do you think?”  
“ He is totally gay.” I happily whispered in Michael’s ear. I could not stop staring at this guy…his face…his body. I want to fuck him, NOW.  
“ Please take the empty seat behind Daphne Chanders.” said Ms. Cold taking her seat at the desk. I watched Justin take the seat behind Chanders which was the same seat that was next to me, I held my breath.  
“ Hey Daph.” said Justin to his friend.  
“ Hey.” said Daphne. “ How did you get your dad to send you to this public school?”  
“ I told him that if he does not let me go to this high school for my junior year, I am not going to college… especially to a college that he picked for me.” said Justin beaming in pride. “You should have seen it , Daph. I was there screaming at him until my face turned blue and shit.. that’s when he finally caved in, ahah.   
“My god, his smile is beautiful.” I thought to myself as I took a look at him.  
“ Hey” Justin said to me.  
“ Hi” I said , “ shit he must have caught me looking at him. Jeez, now I have to start an actual conversation, just be cool, he is just like the others.” “My name is…… Brian Kinney” I cant believe that I almost forgot my name that never happened to me before. “ And this is my friend Michael.” Mikey didn’t say anything to Justin just gave him a nod and went back to his homework that he didn’t finish the night before which is not like him, he is usually friendlier than that.  
“Oh, my name is… well I guess you already know what my name is from that big intro which was very embarrassing…” Justin said laughing giving a look to Daphne.  
“ Justin ‘s father has made a big contribution to the school’s computer and science departments.” announced Ms. Cold and forced the class to clap for the contribution.  
“ And now you know that I am filthy rich, ahaha.” said Justin jokingly which made me laugh too. I just hope that my assumption about Justin being gay is true. I just have to get him to know him more. “Well, not filthy ,ahaha.”  
“ Well, you must have a great some amount of money if your father made a contribution to the school.” I said to him.  
“ He had to, so I can get into the school during the semester.” said Justin as soon as the bell rang. “ Bye Daph, I’ll meet you at lunch.”   
“Okay, just don’t get lost.” said Daphne before she left for her first class.  
“So, what do you have for first period?” I asked because of the “getting lost” remark made by his friend.  
“World History , room North219.”   
“Consider yourself lucky because that’s where I am …we are heading over there right now, its my first period too, isn’t that right Mikey.” I said as I notice that Mikey was still hanging around.  
“Yeah, we are.” said Michael ,barely audible but looks at Justin dead straight in the eye.  
“Okay.” said Justin staring back at Mikey.  
“Okay, lets go.” I said to relief the awkward moment but I wonder what was Mikey’s problem.

*Justin*  
“Ow!” I shouted from a hit on the arm. “Daph, that hurt.”  
“Sorry, but you were day dreaming again.” said Daphne as she took a bite of her chicken sandwich for lunch.  
“Oh sorry, I was thinking about …” I started.  
“…this morning… and him, Kinney.” said Daphne finishing my statement but a got sense that she didn’t like him that much.  
“Do you have a problem with me talking about him?” I asked.  
“No, its just that … he is so…not you.” said Daphne. “ I thought that you would be with someone who is artistic and have the same things in common but if you ever decide to go for it and date a boy for the first time in your life …I really don’t see Kinney and you being an item.  
“Oh…I guess your right about being different but you’ll never know.” I said with a smile on my face.  
“But I thought that you wasn’t going to date any boys until you make a life of your own.”   
“Yeah but he is so hot.”  
“Kay, as long as you have a good reason not to wait, ahahha.”  
“How was I this morning …talking to him?” I said taking a bite out of my French fry.  
“Yeah your hair was gorgeous.”  
“Yeah but Daph… was I ..”  
“Yes, you were cute and yeah you were kinda over doing it with the cheesy jokes.”  
“Daph…was I …” I said but got interrupted again.  
“What…smiling too much?” she said as I shook my head yes. “Yeah, way too much and the way you…”  
“Look, Daph thanks but that’s enough.” I said getting tired of her remarks.  
“Hey.” said Brian. “Can I sit here?”  
“No.” joking Daphne but Brian started to turn to leave.  
“Wait…she was just kidding.” I said with a smile. “Right, Daph?  
“No, I wasn’t .” Daphne said then turning her head to laugh.  
“No, wait.” said as I grabbed his hand. “Sit.” then letting go, I didn’t want to seem to eager.  
“Ya, sure?” asked Brian. “it seems that your friend has a problem with me.”  
“Nah, she’s just being a jerk off.” I said giving her a look to cool it with the attitude.  
“So Bri…” started Daphne still giving attitude. “What’s up?”  
“Nothing much and don’t call me “Bri”.” said Brian returning the same attitude.  
“Whatever, I’m gonna throw my trash out.” said Daphne as she got up.  
“Yeah, you do that.” said Brian and then Daph leaned over and whispered in my ear. “Remember, play it cool.” and then she left.  
“So…” He and I said at the same time and hen laughed at ourselves because we did.  
“So, how are you liking it here?” asked Brian.  
“Oh, just fine.” I said. “As fine as you.” I thought. “And I am getting to know a lot of people but right now, the only person I recognize here is Daphne and …you.”  
“Well, if you want to hang out …sometime, I could show you around like where all the kids hang out and shit.” Brian offered.  
“Umm, sure.” I smiled and then there was a minute of silence. “The longest minute of my life.” I thought to myself.  
“Are you free…after school ?” asked Brian.  
“Oh yeah.” I said. “Like I was going to say no, ahah.” I thought.  
“Well, you can hang out with me today.” he said coolly. “I’ll stop by your locker after school, okay.”  
“Kay.”

**  
“Then he asked me out.” I said to Daphne. “Well, he asked me to hang out with him after school…I just don’t know, if he is gay or not.”  
“Well, how did he ask you…did he look nervous or anything?” asked Daph.  
“Well, he did a little… I don’t know.” I said as I put my books into my locker for the end of the day. “Well, he said ,it like this, “Well, if you want to hang out …sometime, I could show you around like where all the kids hang out and shit.”  
“Well, I don’t know what to say…its pretty hard to tell. You are gonna have to ask him.” said Daph.  
“What?! I cant do that…I mean what if he isn’t …what if he calls me fag or worst.” I said feeling disappointed and scared if Brian was not gay. “Daph, have you seen him dating any girls from the school or anything?”  
“Umm… I think.” She was thinking, that’s good. “In freshmen year, this girl …Lindsay? Yeah, that’s her name. I think that she was dating him for awhile because they were like together all the time until …the 2nd semester of that year, I think that she moved to Philadelphia or something. After that, I didn’t hear him dating anyone else but …that Novotny kid, they have always been seen together, almost everywhere. But I have never heard of them dating each other or something like that. Hey, maybe he is bi, ahaha.  
“Then there is hope, ahaha.” I said laughing. “Shit! Here he comes. I’ll come over your house and tell you what happened, okay?”  
“You better.” Daphne said as she left to go home.  
“Hey.” said Brian.  
“Hi.” I said.   
“You ready?”   
“Yeah, I’m set.”  
“Great, we just have to wait a few minutes for Mikey.”  
“Oh, the Novotny kid?”  
“Yeah, my best friend.”  
“Ooh, yeah. Your friend, okay.” I said. “His friend, so its going to be the three of us “hanging out”, I am going to have so much hetero fun.” I thought.

*Brian*  
“Are you done yet?” I asked Michael for the millionth time. I cant believe that he still insisted that we stop by the comic book store. “I told Justin that I was gonna show him around, not hold him hostage at a comic book store.”  
“You know that I come here after school, like almost everyday.”  
“Yeah almost. Why couldn’t you make an exception today?” I asked Mikey because for some reason he was acting like a bitch today and I kinda wanted to know why.  
“Brian!!! You know that the new comics might be coming in any day now… you know that I have to check, until they do.” said Mickey rapidly looking through the stack of comics on the rack.  
“Alright.” I said as I took a look at the blonde boy on the opposite side of the store. “I am going to take him to the diner.”  
“What! No.” said Mikey, that got his attention away from the comics long enough to look at me. “We can not take him there…what if he thinks that we are gay?”  
“So what. I think that he is gay…” I said as I got a disapproved look from Michael. “Okay, I’ll ask if he is before we go.”  
“Brian!” said Michael nearly shouting his disapproval about my idea.   
“What.”  
“Well, don’t you think that’s a little too forward?” he said but I ignored him and walked over to Justin.  
“We’ll be going soon.” I said.  
“Oh, okay.” said Justin still looking down at the comics and not at me.  
“I hope that you didn’t get bored or anything.”  
“Um, no…even though I haven’t read comic like ever in my whole life.” he said finally taking a look at me.  
“Really?”  
“ahaah…Really.” laughed Justin. “ I love the way he laughs.” I thought to myself.  
“So, do you like that one?” I asked pointing to the comic in his hand.  
“Umm… its okay.” he said mindlessly flipping through the pages. “ Umm, the writing is horribly stupid but the art work totally makes up for it.”  
“Oh…so do you like art?”  
“Yeah. Well, I am sort of an artist.”  
“Yeah?” I said while I took the comic book out of his hands so I could softly touch them. “What kind?”  
“Uhh, mostly 3 dimensional stuff like people and shit…” said Justin smiling up at me then quickly turned his head to hide his redden face. “glad that I make him nervous…he should be.”  
but enough about me…what about you?   
“Yes. What about me?” said I. I guess he must felt like I was putting him on the spot.   
“So.. How long you and Michael have been coming to this comic book store?”  
“I don’t know …about two or three years ago when it finally opened.”  
“Sooo, does that mean that you knew Michael before then?”  
“Yeah about eight to ten years something like that.”  
“Wow.”  
“I know.” I said. Now that I think about it, My friendship with Michael is the longest relationship that I have with another person that I really care about.  
“Look Justin, I need to ask you some…”   
“Hey! Brian, I’m ready to go!” said Michael while holding the door open. “God he is starting to piss me off.” I thought to myself as Justin and I walk out of the comic book store. I need to ask Justin if he is gay before I get to the diner.


	3. The High School Life

*Justin*  
“Wait! Brian, what did you wanted to ask me?” I asked walking up to Brian’s side. We just left the comic book store but I have a feeling that I know what he is going to ask me.  
“Yes, I was going to ask if you were -” started Brian.  
“If you were hungry because we know this great pizza joint like two blocks from here.” said Michael jumping into the conversation.  
“Mikey, fuck off!” shouted Brian. “And let me talk.”  
“Okay.” said Michael obeying his friend.  
“Okay. I was going to ask you before I was rudely interrupted.” said Brian eyeing his friend. “ I was going to ask you if you were hungry but I was not going to take you to that greasy ass pizza joint but to this little diner on Liberty Ave.” he said as Michael tensed up.  
“Oh…sure.” I said as my hopes were shattered. I was so close to being outted and I was soo sure that he was going to ask me if I was gay, if it wasn’t for Michael.  
“Great, we just need a ride to get there.” said Brian looking back at Michael.  
“No, Brian.” whined Michael.  
“Don’t make me beg Mikey.”   
“But its not even my uncle’s car ..” said Michael still getting the puppy dog eyes from Brian. “its his boyfri- ooo.” stopped Michael realizing that Justin was still around.  
“Come on, we just need to go the diner ,you know, its not some joy ride.” said Brian.   
“Yeah, come on Michael.” said I, as Brian walked over to Michael and leaned into whisper little nothings in his ear. “okay, okay they are definitely dating because I have never seen friends act like that before…the touching and the looks.” I thought to myself.  
“Okay, sure why not.” said Michael playfully pushing Brian away.  
“Okay, lets go…we cant stand here all day.” said Brian starting to walk away…again.  
“Wait…” I said but they didn’t stop “Wait, I really need to tell you guys something.”  
“Well, what ?” asked Michael harshly.  
“Okay, umm…I am going a little crazy just thinking about…I don’t know if I should ask this or not.”  
“Justin ,are you okay?” asked Brian.  
“Yeah, its just I really don’t know what to say, I mean how to put it into words. umm, I mean…” I said not knowing how I was going to ask them if they were gay, I am really beyond nervous right now.  
“Hello! Umm, what?” said Michael losing his patience and I don’t blame him, it looks like I am going to have a nervous breakdown.  
“What the fuck, Mikey. Would you chill the fuck out?! And let him talk, jesus.” said Brian then turning to me. “Okay, Justin… just take a deep breath and start over and try to formulate a logical explanation of why you are flipping out.”  
“ahaha, okay.” said I taking his advice. I am glad that he broke the tension with a little sarcasm ,it made me feel better. Because what I have to ask them may end my high school career. I mean, I could just hear the students talking about me behind my back , “oh look at that faggot.” “I know he’s like gay.” Omg, this is soo scary. “Okay here it goes…I wanted to ask you ….if you were gay?”  
“What?!” shouted Brian, I think he didn’t hear me because I said it too fast at the end.  
“I wanted to know if you and Michael are GAY, okay?” said I but this time I said it so they would understand me this time.  
“Oh.” said Brian looking at Michael.  
“Excuse me but that’s none of your -” said Michael defensively.  
“Look, I know that I am being a little presumptuous but I could not get the question out of my head since this morning…I was definitely getting a vibe from Brian ….and I thought that you were too because -” I said as words are coming out of my mouth but I don’t think that I am making any kind of sense but fortunately I got interrupted by Brian.  
“Uhh, yes we are.” said Brian as he put his arm around me. I exhaled my relief that he answered yes instead of no.  
“Brian.” Michael said disapproving but Brian ignored him.  
“Omg!! That’s great! Because I’m gay too!” I said while two elderly women passed by and turned around and gave me looks. “Jesus, that’s embarrassing.”  
“Nah, it really wasn’t …ahah…you should be proud to shout it out.” said Brian smiling and touching my hair so that he could see my eyes better but I step back. “What?”  
“Umm, are you and Michael dating…each other?” I asked hesitantly.  
“Well…umm…” started Michael but Brian jumped to answer my curious question.  
“Umm, NO. I mean …umm, we are just friends but we are not, together…” he said, almost stuttering on every word that came out of his mouth. “I mean, I’m single , Mikey is single, but are you single?”  
“Single…yeah.” I said beaming my handsome smile.  
“Well, that’s great.” said Brian as he kept looking deeper and deeper in my eyes like he was trying to undress me with his eyes, it made me feel naked around him. Brian leans in for a kiss.  
“We should be heading over to the diner ,lets go.” said Michael barging through us and breaking the momentary connection between Brian and I.

**  
“So how long ago did you found out that you were gay?” said Michael as he quickly sat down next me in the booth so Brian could not.  
“I guess…about two thanksgivings ago while I was watching football with my dad, I screamed out “homerun” instead of “touchdown”, I felt so stupid.” I said as Michael and Brian bursts into big laughing fits. “Now that I look at it I guess it was a funny moment but I was soo humiliated at the time, ahah.”  
“Omg, that’s fucking gay, ahaha.” said Brian.   
“Hey kid!” said Deb slapping Brian in the back of the head. “Watch your mouth. People aren’t here to listen to your filthy mouth, they are here to have a nice meal at a good diner.”  
“Yeah, then why are they eating here?” smirking Brian while Debbie clicked her tongue at the remark.  
“Hey babe, who is this…?” asked Deb looking over to me. “…your new boyfriend? Damn, aren’t you a cutie?”  
“Maa!” Michael whined. “Would you stop embarrassing me and get me some food, please?”  
“Well, is he or isn’t he?” asked Debbie with a big smile.  
“No…” I answered before Michael had a heart attack from being so angry. “ I am Justin Taylor, I am sorta the new kid at school and Michael and Brian was just showing me around.”  
“Oh, okay.” said Deb giving a look at Brian then back at me. “Lemme give you a piece of good advice…well actually, a chuck of it. Watch yourself with this kid…” she said as she pointed to Brian sitting across from me in the booth.  
“Oh Deb, come on.” said Brian. “I’m not that bad.” he said with a smile.  
“Whatever.” snorted Deb. “Listen to me, this kid is trouble with a capital T. Look, my son is a good kid but when he hangs with this hoodlum, its nothing but trouble.”  
“Ma! Can you get us some burgers and some fries, please.” said Michael gritting his teeth.  
“Alright! Alright, keep your pants on.” said Deb in a huff. “Coming right up.”  
“Sorry, she’s a little…” said Michael.  
“crazy.” mouthed Brian.  
“Well you know how mothers can be.” said Michael.  
“Yep, cold and bitter.” said Brian describing his mother.  
“Overbearing and protective.” said Michael as he started to laugh at the inside joke.  
“Nice and …umm.. Giving?” I said confused.  
“Oh, so you get along with your mom?” asked Brian.  
“Yeah, at times…but she such a snoop, I just hate it when she goes through my things.” I said.  
“Here you go boys, eat up!” said Debbie as she brought the food.  
“Omg mom, this is too much.” whined Michael. “You know that I am trying to lower my food intake.” I think that he meant to say that he was on a diet.  
“I don’t know about eating less, Michael. Because to me, you look like skin and bones, so eat up. I want to see to that plate clean, do you understand me?” Said Deb leaving to assist the other customers.  
“But..” said Michael.  
“Shut up, Mikey. Look, Justin and I will pick off your plate when we’re done. Right, Justin?” He said as he winked at me. He is so cute, his eyes sparkle of greens and browns which make a magnificent hazel.  
“Right.” I said and we began to eat.

*Brian*  
Seconds became minutes and minutes became hours, time seem to fly by when I was talking to this kid. He told me many things about himself like what school he went to before coming here, his dream to become an artist, and his likes and dislikes but he rambled half the time. Mikey was the one asking most of the questions, actually too many questions. I really didn’t care about the details , the entire time I only had one question that I really wanted to ask him “is he free later on?”.  
“Oh, look at the time.” said Justin looking at his watch. “I have to go.”  
“Why? Its still early.” I said.  
“I know but I promised a friend that I’ll stop by.” He explained as he got up from the table but there was a pause. “Well…umm, bye.”  
“Wait, I’ll give you a ride there.” I said desperately knowing that this is my last chance to ask him if we could hook up tonight. Suddenly we are in the car, riding in complete silence. “Justin, do you have any plans for later, tonight?” I asked.  
“Umm… no, nothing…yet.” He said timidly.  
“ I know a party that’s going on tonight.”   
“What, a party?” asked Mikey jumping from the backseat.  
“You know…at Joe Tomesette’s house.” I told him as he slumped back in his seat.  
“Who is that?” asked Justin.  
“This college kid that I know.” I said. “…that I fucked.” I thought to myself. “Anyway, his parties are legendary.”  
“Really…Its right here, on the left.” said Justin showing me the direction of the house.  
“Yeah, wanna go?”   
“Uh, sure. Can I bring my friend?”  
“Yeah, um yeah! You can bring him along as well.” said I thinking of his friend just got me more excited about tonight.  
“No a her, is that okay?” said Justin.  
“Oh, Daphne.” I said going from a really hard stiff to a soft limp.  
“Yeah…I wont bring her if you don’t want me to.” said Justin.  
“Oh, no, its okay.” I said sincerely.  
“Alright, then pick us up here later.”  
“9:00” I said.  
“Okay, Bye.”  
“Later.” I said and drove away.  
I glanced in the rearview mirror and I saw in the backseat, a sulking Michael. “What?” I asked.  
“Oh, you know what!” burst Mikey. “I cant go to that party tonight, I am still grounded …remember?!”  
“I know. Just sneak out.” I said simply.  
“Umm, that’s one of the reasons WHY I am grounded.” shouted Mikey.  
“Alright, shit! Then don’t come.” I said but he just sneered at me. “You see, I knew you wanted come…. just do it for tonight then I’ll leave you alone to be a good little boy.”  
“No, Brian.” huffed Mikey.  
“Fine.” I said as I watched his shocked expression of his face in the mirror. “What?”  
“So, you are going without me?” Mikey said sadly.  
“YEAH! Its really going to be a good party.”  
“But you always went with me…not matter how good.”  
“Well, tonight I’ll have company, I wont be alone. I’ll be with Justin.”  
“Oh…” squeaked Mikey but wears the look of doubt well of his face.  
“Mikey, do you want to go to the fucking party or not?” I said slamming onto the brakes of the car.  
“Yes.”  
“Are you fucking sure?”  
“Yes, I wanna go!!” shouted Mikey and I pushed on the gas pedal and began to drive.  
“Okay.” I said calmly, knowing what changed his mind about going tonight, but he doesn’t have to be so jealous about it.

*Justin*  
“…should I wear this?” I asked Daphne about my outfit for tonight. I have been trying to pick the perfect outfit for hours and Brian is coming to pick us up in a couple of minutes. Thank god that I leave like half of my closet here at Daph’s.  
“Nah!” we said together.  
“How about this?” said Daphne revealing a jean outfit from the closet.  
“Omg! Should I?”  
“Definitely, I think that its highly appropriate for tonight.”  
“Yeah, its hot.”   
“YEAH! Nice and tight hot, ahaha.”   
“ I am going have to pack my fat ass into these pants.” I said while changing into the outfit.  
“ahahah, Justin is going to get lucky. Justin is going to get lucky.” sang Daphne as she went to the bathroom to apply her makeup.  
“Shut up.” I said laughing.  
“Well, isn’t that why you are wearing it, so you can get some.”  
“Yes, I just want him to stay interested in me.”  
“When he sees you in that. Oh, he’ll be interested.”  
“Beep! Beep!” honked the car outside.  
“Oh shit! Is that him?” asking Daphne running to the bedroom window.  
“Yes. Oh, Fuck! I didn’t brush my hair yet.” I said as I dashed into the bathroom.  
“Umm, we’ll be right there!” Daphne shouted to Brian. Then turned to me. “Okay, we’ll make them wait for five minutes just to mess with them.”  
“You ass.” I laughed as I got out of the bathroom.  
“Are you ready?” She asked.  
“Yes, Hair?” I asked for her approval.  
“Good.”  
“Outfit?”  
“Great.”  
“Ass?”  
“Goddamn.” smiled Daph as she smacked my ass.  
“Good. Lets go.” I said happily getting a confidence boost from Daph, I do trust her when she says that I look good because when I don’t she is the first one to tell me.  
“Umm, Justin…you are forgetting something?”  
“What?”  
“Condoms.” said Daph taking out a box of condoms from her nightstand.  
“Jesus Daph!! Why do you even have condoms?” I asked her. “ I mean, you are a virgin, right?”  
“YES! But you never know when you are gonna need one.” Daph said. “So you might as well be safe about it.” She said handing me two. “Just in case the first one breaks.” She winked at me.  
“Excuse me, but still what the fuck are you doing with condoms?”  
“Just in case.”  
“Just in case, like what?”  
“Like tonight, what if I find THE guy for me tonight at this party.” Daphne said then she gave me a perplexed look. “Wait, there are going to be straight guys at this party, right?”  
“I don’t know.” I said returning the same look.  
“They betta because I want to have some fun tonight.”  
“Hey, gay guys are fun too.”  
“Duh!! I know that but I don’t need another friend, I need a fucking boyfriend.”  
“Hmm, hmm. I heard that.” I said in agreement.  
“Beep! Beep!”  
“Okay! Okay! We’re coming!” I yelled outside the window. “Now, are we ready?”  
“Fuck yeah! Lets get this show on the road.”

*Michael*  
We are all in the car, Brian and I are in the front, together…so far the night started out like any other night, Justin and his “girlfriend” are in the backseat, hopefully they’re making out. “Can he be more obvious?” I thought to myself. I mean, look at his outfit its just screaming for attention, he looks like a fucking hustler. His ass practically hanging out of his pants because his butt is too fat to fit in those jeans. And, omg! His hair, don’t get me started. Who the fuck does he think he is? Because he aint impressing nobody.  
“Hey Brian, is there any straight guys at this party?” asked Daphne.  
“I wouldn’t know.” said Brian as he winked at me. “If they are, I haven’t bump into one yet.”  
“Actually, there is a few.” said I.  
“Really!?” asked Daphne with enthusiasm.  
“Yes.”  
“No wonder you don’t get laid. You’re off hanging out with the breeders.” said Brian and then I heard a laugh from Justin.  
“No, I do too.” I said in defense.  
“What? With them.” Brian said impulsively.  
“Doesn’t that mean that they’re bi if they are having sex with you.” Justin said smirking.  
“No, not with them.” I tried to explain.  
“Then with who?” asked Daphne.  
“The gay ones.” I said getting irritated.   
“Well, whatever.” said Brian as he parked the car. “We’re here.”  
I don’t know what I was so worry about tonight, Justin hasn’t made a move on Brian all night. Everything was pretty much the same when Brian and I go out together. The party is great and I am dancing with the hottest guy here. I danced with him practically the whole night unless he saw a trick that he wants to fuck. Lucky, I saw Emmett at the party so I have someone else to talk to besides Justin.   
“I am going to let this dude blow me real quick.” said Brian. “I’ll be right back.”  
“Okay, I’m going to get something to drink.” I said.  
“Alright but don’t drink the punch.”  
“Why?”  
“Because some prick threw up in the punch.” said Brian as he locked hands with his trick. “Stay away.”  
“Thanks for the warning.” I said as I walked away. Emmett is standing near the drinks and food table but he looks like he is not alone. “Hey Em.”  
“Hi baby.” He said. “Where’s Brian?”  
“Umm, getting off somewhere.” I said but I leaned in closer to whisper in his ear. “What are you doing here with Ted “The Bookworm” Schmidt?”  
“Well, I felt kinda bad for him because he’s such a loser so I asked him if wanted to go out and party.”  
“Soo, is he your date?”  
“Oh god no.” said Emmett rolling his eyes. “Its sorta what you do with Brian, you know, just party and chill.”  
“Yeah.” I said but I was still interested about this new found friendship between the two of them. “So does he act differently here or is he still like quiet, like he acts in school?”  
“Well, he’s not a party animal but as time goes by he’s actually getting cuter by the moment, sorta like a teddy bear.”  
“Oh, okay.” I said taking his drink out of his hand. “Have you been drinking since you got here?”  
“No, this is my third watered -down -beer and besides I’m being serious.”   
“I guess, he has a nice personality to make you think of him that way.”  
“Oh yes, he is smart, funny, and co--…and smart. And if you didn’t know him from school ,you wouldn’t think of him as a loser…it’s just he doesn’t have any self confidence.” Em said taking another sip from his drink.  
“Don’t we all.”  
“Haha.” laughed Em then turned to Ted. “What’s the matter babe, no luck?”  
“No, some jock came out of nowhere and just took the guy that I was talking to and walked away with him, right in the middle of the conversation.” said Ted.  
“Aww, poor baby. But don’t let that discourage you. There is still plenty of other guys here.”  
“Yeah, you’re right and the night is not over.” Ted said.  
“Hi.” I said.  
“Hey, I know you.” stuttered Ted. “Well, I mean, I know you from school not like I know you , know you, …you know?  
“Jesus Ted, breathe.” said Em.  
“I know what you mean. I’m Michael…”  
“ Michael Novotny, you are in my homeroom.” said Ted.  
“Yes.” I said. “I’m glad that you noticed me.”  
“Noticed you? Who wouldn’t? You sit right in front of Brian Kinney and he is very… Can I say? Attractive.”  
“Yes, you can.”  
“Oh, speak of the devil.” said Em. “Hi, Brian.”  
“Hey Emmett.” said Brian.  
“Back so soon.” I smiled.  
“I got bored.” He simply said.  
“Who the fuck was sucking your dick?” laughed Em but Brian turned his attention Ted.  
“Hello Theodore, I didn’t expect to see you here.” said Brian.  
“Oh, why not?” Ted asked out of curiosity.  
“Because it doesn’t look like your kind of scene.”  
“Well, I understand, at school I seem a bit shy. I am not an outgoing person, you know, always hiding behind books.” explained Ted. “Actually tonight, is a big step for me to get out of my shell.”  
“Well, if you want a gigantic leap, just hang with me from now on.”  
“Oh really!” shouted Ted. “Wow, that just made my night.”  
“Do you wanna get back on the dance floor?” I asked Brian.  
“Not now.” He said reaching to grab a beer off the table but he seem to stare off in the distance. At a dancing couple, it was him, Justin and some guy. Justin locked eyes with Brian but he kept on dancing and Brian turned around to finish his drink. “Come on.” He said leading me to the dance floor. We began to dance until we got interrupted.  
“Can I have this dance before the night is over?” asked Justin.  
“Yeah, sure.” said Brian grabbing Justin closer to his body.  
“I’ll be over there.” said I walking away but I didn’t get a response from Brian.  
“Ouch! Sweetie! I saw what happened, are you okay?” asked Em.  
“Yeah, he just decided to change dancing partners for now.” I said trying not show my true feelings about what happened. “Justin asked him for a dance and he accepted so I am here for now.”   
“Are you sure? Because he nearly knocked you over just to dance with Justin.”  
“Oh yeah, the new kid.” said Ted. “He is cute.”  
“I guess so.” I mumbled.  
“You feeling okay?” asked Ted.  
“Yes.”  
“Do you want to dance.”  
“Right now, I really don’t feel like it.”  
“I’ll dance with you, Teddy.” said Em.  
“Alright, cool.” said Ted. I felt bad rejecting his offer but I wasn’t in the mood. So I stood there, watch them. Grinding, touching, and smiling, I hated every moment of it. “God, I hope Brian is just having a little fun with him.” I thought to myself. But before I knew, thirty minutes has passed and I am dumfounded that it lasted this long. “Why isn’t Brian making his move now?” Finally, Brian took his body off of Justin’s and came up to me.  
“Mikey, you think that you can get a ride home?” Brian asked.  
“I thought I had a ride home with you.”  
“Yeah but I want to show Justin something at the Park view place.”  
“Brian! The car belongs to Uncle Vic’s boyfriend and if he wakes up and finds the car missing, I am in fucking trouble!” I shouted but not because he told me to get a ride home with someone else but because he wanted to have sex with Justin and not me.  
“I know! I know. I’ll have the car back before then.” said Brian trying to convince me. “Come on, I did it before.  
“But I’ll get in trouble.” I insisted.  
“What the fuck?!” He shouted. “Why is tonight so different from any other night, that I cant have the car just for a little while?”  
“Hey, I’m ready.” said The reason why. “Did Michael find a ride home?… because I told Daphne that she could tag along with whatever ride that he gets.”  
“No.” I said. “Brian is my only ride.”  
“Umm, excuse me.” said Ted handing me a drink. “Is there a problem?”  
“No.” I said.  
“YES.” said Brian and Justin.  
“Mikey, doesn’t have a ride home.” said Brian.  
“But I have a ride.” I persisted.  
“Well, if this helps in any way, I do have a car.” said Ted.  
“Please, Mikey. Go with Ted.” asked Brian. “Just for tonight.”  
“Fine.” I said.  
“Thank you.” smiled Brian and he kissed me goodbye.  
“Ted, can you take my friend home, too?” asked Justin.  
“Sure, there is room for one more.” said Ted. “Who is it?”  
“Daphne Chanders.”  
“Oh, I know her from homeroom.”  
“Great, thanks.” said Justin turning to leave with Brian.  
“Wait!” I said to stop them. “Where is she?”  
“Oh, she is somewhere upstairs. Please go get her when you leave.” said Justin. “You don’t mind, do you?”  
“Yeah Mikey, you don’t mind, right?” chimed Brian.

**  
Journal Entry #366  
November 2, 2002  
\- ……………. ………………………………....... ………………… ………………….. ………………. ……………………………….............. …………………………. ……………… ……………….. He had to look li……………….fucking……………..trick………………………….Brian wanted to…………… and I wanted………………….. Fuck them both! God, I hate Justin. This new kid at school, he thinks that he is hot shit and he’s soo not. He comes and changes everything in my world. I know its only been one day but my twosome has turned into a threesome today and I didn’t like as much I thought I would. Brian was hanging all over him and listening to every word that came out of his mouth, it made me sick. Tonight at the party, he just made me hate him even more. He cut in while I was dancing with Brian. I wanted to kick his ass. I got so frustrated by him that I actually started to fight with Brian, over a fucking ride home. So I am standing there like a complete jackass, in front of everyone because all I wanted was for Brian to take me home like usual. I wanted to end the night with a kiss, my kiss. But this fucking trick had to mess it up for me. For some stupid reason, Justin cant be fucked in the bathroom like the others, oh, he has to get off in the car. Oh, he is so special. Anyway, I still got my kiss but not the way that I wanted to receive it. It was not special like the others, it was different, rushed, a thank you, and the kind that you get from a friend. I didn’t like the kiss and I didn’t like the way that my night ended either. Looking for Justin’s friend, ARRRGH! I was soo furious at him and her, it took like two hours to find her. We found her making out with this guy in the bedroom. I knew that there are some straight people at these parties, I wished that Brian could have seen it. But he is somewhere else fucking…Justin. I cant believe that he had the balls to ask me to look for his stupid friend. “Do you mind?” Trying to ask me in a kind and sweet manner so I wouldn’t say no. Trust me, I wanted to. If it wasn’t for Brian, I would have said “Fuck off, dip shit.” Instead, these words escaped from my lips as if my mouth and mind went on vacation just for the moment. “No, I don’t mind.” I wretch at the thought, every time that I think of what I have said and done. But I did it for Brian not for him, Brian had asked me and he gave me these looks, these seductive looks and he knew that I would do anything when he looks at me that way, special. I really need to find a way to not cave in like that. So here I am, writing in my journal while he fucks another guy in my uncle’s boyfriend car but I feel weird about it, to me Justin doesn’t look like another trick. But I know Brian, Justin is just another page in a really big, big book.

Until Another Moon Shines,  
\- Michael Novotny

*Brian and Justin*  
“OoHo…” moaned Brian.  
“Ohmygod!!!” screamed Justin.  
“Not now!!” grunted Brian. “Almost there.”  
“Oh Brian!”  
“Now!!!!!!!!!!!!”  
“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!”


End file.
